1. Field
Embodiments relate to sub-mounts, light emitting elements, light emitting devices including such light emitting elements on a sub-mount, and methods of manufacturing such sub-mounts and/or light emitting devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to sub-mounts and light emitting devices employing sub-mounts that are optimized for both alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs), are employed in a variety of applications, e.g., displays, digital clocks, remote controls, watches, calculators, cell phones, indicator lights, backlights, etc. More particularly, e.g., light emitting diodes may be employed as a liquid crystal display (LCD) backlight unit, a camera flash, display screen, etc.
LEDs generally emit light as a result of electroluminescence, i.e., recombination of electron-hole pairs. Electron-hole pairs may be recombined as a result of electric current at a semiconductor p-n junction. When electrons and holes recombine, energy may be given off in the form of photons.
In general, a light emitting element, e.g., LEDs, may be packaged as a single chip. A plurality of such single chip LEDs may be connected in series or in parallel in an apparatus, e.g., a light source. More particularly, the plurality of LEDs may be mounted on a substrate.
While such LEDs are already being used in a wide variety of applications, there is a need for sub-mounts and/or light emitting devices including sub-mounts that are optimized for both AC and DC operation of the LEDs.